


Something To Hold On To

by GardenGoblin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone:amnesty
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, TAZ - Freeform, TAZ Amnesty, indruck, it was only supposed to be a paragraph but oh well, my excuse is that they're in the radio quiet zone don't @ me, they're dumb and in love but don't know it yet, this was from an ask i got on tumblr and i ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: Duck and Indrid have been exchanging letters and Aubrey laughs at them for being old (as well as disaster gays)





	Something To Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

> So this stemmed for an ask I got on tumbr (@shaelthefangirl) where @friendlylocalgeek gave me the prompt "It began, as this kind of thing often does, with a letter." and I was supposed to write only another 5 sentences. As you can see that failed spectacularly and I wrote this instead of finishing my bio paper! I think its cute though so I hope you enjoy!

It began, as this kind of thing often does, with a letter.

“What are you doing Duck?”

Duck looked over his shoulder to see Aubrey peering down at the letter he was working on.

“Ah shit Aubrey, it’s, well it’s kinda embarrassing, but I’m writing a letter to Indrid.”

She raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, “A letter? Wow Duck, you really are a romantic!”

Duck sputtered, “It’s not like that! It’s just Indrid doesn’t have WiFi and I can’t be trecking over there every time I wanna have a conversation and he suggested letters so…”

Aubrey stared, dumbfounded, then burst into laughter “Phones Duck! Phones exist! Did you both seriously forget phones were a thing? It’s literally how we first made contact!”

Duck’s eyes widened in comical realization as Aubrey continued to cackle with laughter.

Suddenly the phone began ringing, and the two locked eyes for a second before Aubrey gestured for Duck to pick it up.

“Ugh, fine.” He groaned and stood up to take the call.

“Hello, Amnesty Lodge.”

“Hello Duck, I guess the jig is up, huh?” A melodies voice said on the other end.

“Indrid? How did you-? Oh right you can-”

“See the future. Yes duck but we’ve discussed how it doesn’t quite work like that, but that’s a talk for another day.”

“Yeah well…” Duck trailed off as he watched Aubrey bounce in front of him, making a grabbing motion with her hands. “I think Aubrey want to talk to you, so I’m gonna put her on okay?”

“Oh, well I suppose-.”

“Cool, here Aubrey.” He said handing her the phone.

“Did you guys really fucking write mushy letters instead of using the phone like normal people?!” She practically shouted.

“Aubrey please…” Duck sighed.

“Well Aubrey, it was my idea, so I don’t think it’s completely Duck’s fault, but yes, we’ve been exchanging letters! And honestly I think they’re more interesting than a phone call, more difficult to predict and they have so much more thought put into them. It’s really a shame young people don’t write letters anymore.”

“Oh.” She said, “So it’s because you’re old then, gotcha!”

“Well hey now-” Indrid protested, but Aubrey had already handed the phone back to Duck.

“See you oldies, enjoy complaining about today’s youth.” She said, sticking her tongue out good naturedly before making her way towards the kitchen.

“I’m not that old.” Duck muttered before bringing the phone back up to his ear. “Sorry about that Drid, you know Aubrey, such a fiery youth.”

A faint “I heard that!“came from the kitchen.

"Yes well, she wasn’t wrong anyway. Why did you agree to the letters, surely you realize I don’t have an actual mailbox?” Indrid asked.

Duck, unbeknownst to Indrid, blushed as he answered, “Well um, I guess I just really like writing letters to you Drid, kinda soothing and all. And you’re right, I think more thought really goes into a letter, just makes it kinda special you know?”

Duck could practically hear the smile on the other end as Indrid answered, “I do, it’s also nice to have a physical copy, something to hold, to know it’s real.”

“Exactly!” Duck laughed, “Something to hold on to.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds, the sound of the cracking fire in the hearth and the soft noise of the phone connection filling the space around both of them.

“Um!” They both said at the same time, which made Duck chuckled.

“No please go on.” He encouraged, idly twisting the phone cord around his fingers.

“I was just going to say, if you had the time tomorrow, would you like to come over for a bit, I’ve got nog and… Nog.”

“Tell you what,” Duck said, “You bring the nog, and I’ll bring sandwiches, how that sound?”

“It sounds great.” Indrid confirmed, “Is noon good?”

“You already know it!” Duck replied.

“I told you it doesn’t- oh wait,” Indrid laughed, “I see what you did there!”

“I’d hope so! See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow Duck Newton.”


End file.
